muppetfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hayden
(NOT FINSHED YET) It is a book made by Jo Frost and published by Penguin Books. Hayden is tired of her abusive mother bossing her around, he wishes that he can go live with The Muppets. Chapter 1: The Wish On a sunny afternoon, Hayden's mother forces him and his sisters to clean their rooms. While Hayden was cleaning his room, he heard his mum raise her voice at his sisters Hayden's mum said "CLEAN YOUR DAMN ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hayden felt scared that his mum was going to yell at him. After when he cleaned his room, he wrote a note to his mum about her. It said "Dear mum, you are not supposed to be shouting at my sisters and stop the abuse of me and my sisters. I hope you get arrested one day." He folded up the paper and put it in the kitchen. When his mum was about to cook supper, she picked up the paper and unfolded it. And then, Hayden's mum raged so hard that she needed to punish him severly. Hayden opened the window and ran into the backyard and then hid behind a rock. Hayden said "I wish I could live with The Muppets, so I can't be abused anymore." and then, Hayden's mum went into the backyard and found him and then dragged him inside the house. His mum was about to put anti-bacterial soap in his mouth. Hayden was screaming and then his mum said "YOU DON'T INSULT ME EVER AGAIN!" and Hayden said "You are a child abuser!" and then his mum said "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and then put soap in his mouth. Hayden felt dizzy and decided to go to bed and then, fell into a coma. He didn't feel tired anymore, he felt like he was in a dream! And then, Hayden looked out the window and found a strange rock. He touched it and then, a creature popped out of it! Hayden was scared. the creature said "Hi, I'm It the sand fairy!" Hayden said "It? what kind of name is that?" It said "It's a common name for sand fairies like me." Hayden said. "You look like like an alien, not a fairy" It said "I'm from Saturn, what do you expect?" and then It told Hayden. "I have heard your wish, you are living with The Muppets forever!" Hayden was very excited about his wish coming true. And then It said "Want to go in my spaceship to go to The Muppet planet?" Hayden said "Yes, I will!" It's shell turned into a spaceship! Hayden and It climbed in the spaceship and then took off. Chapter 2: A Dream Come True Once the spaceship took off, It decided to interview Hayden. It said "Can I interview you for a moment?" Hayden replied. "Yes." It said "First question" "What is your mum's name?" Hayden said "Jennifer." It said "What is your last name?" Hayden said "Bowersock." It said "Last question." "Why do you wish to live with The Muppets?" Hayden said "Because 1. I am their huge fan, and 2. To escape my abusive mum. It said "Good answers, the interview is now over." It controlled the spaceship and he said. "Hayden?" Hayden replied. "What is it?" It said. "Is it ok if we go to maximum overdrive?" Hayden replied. "What the hell is that?" It replied. "Super speed, it's faster than the speed of light!" Hayden replied. "Got anything I can vomit in?" "Also, why the hell do we need to go on maximum overdrive?" It replied. "It takes at least 303 centililon light years to get there." Hayden replied "Is that even a number?" It replied. "It's called mathematics, not nonsense!" "By the way, let me push the maximum overdrive button." Hayden said. "Fine, press that button." It pushed the button and they zoomed off to The Muppet planet. It said. "We're here!" Hayden replied. "Can you tell me what everything is?" It said "Sure, I'd be happy to!" It steered the ship to The Goblin City and then It said "This is The Goblin City!" "The home of Jareth the Goblin King!" Hayden replied. "I've always wanted to meet The Goblin King! It steered the ship to The Land of Thra. It said. "This is The Land of Thra!" "You can find all sorts of races here!" Hayden replied. "Can I meet the Mystics?" It replied "Later." It steered the ship to Helena's Library and then It said "This is Helena's Library!" "It is where you can go in her fantastic world!" Hayden replied. "Helena who is she?" It replied "A teenage girl who likes to draw." It steered the ship to MuppetVille and It said "This is MuppetVille!" "The home of the Pajanimals, the toys, Sid the Science Kid, and many more!" Hayden saw a big blue house and he said "Can we go to the big blue house?" it replied "Sure thing!" It landed the ship in the frontyard of the big blue house and then, they climbed out. Chapter 3: The Big Blue House When Hayden and It climbed out of the spaceship, they stared at the house. Hayden said "I wonder who lives here." It replied "A bear owns this house." Hayden replied "A bear?!?!?!" It replied "The bear who lives here won't hurt you." The front door opened. Bear said "Welcome!" It replied "This is Hayden, the kid who wants to live with The Muppets." Bear replied he would like me and my friends! Hayden stepped foot in the big blue house. Bear said "This is Ojo, my daughter." Ojo said "Hello, Hayden!" Bear said "This is Pip and Pop." Pip and Pop both said "Welcome!" Bear said "This is Treelo, he can't speak English." Bear said "This is Tutter." Tutter said "Hi!" Hayden replied "Is that all of them?" Bear replied "Nope." Hayden climbed up the stairs and saw Shadow. Shadow said "Who are you?" Hayden replied "The name's Hayden, what's yours?" Shadow replied "I'm Shadow." Hayden replied "Nice to meet you!" Hayden went back down the stairs and told Bear "Is Shadow your friend?" Bear replied "Why yes." "I will show you your room by the way." Bear guided Hayden to his room. Bear said "This is your dream room!" Hayden said "Do I have to clean it?" Bear replied "Pip and Pop cleans the house daily, so you don't have to worry about cleaning it." Hayden replied "Awesome!" Bear said "You have an Amazon Fire TV, every Nintendo console released, and many more awesome things in your room!" Hayden replied "Do you have a huge video game library?" Bear replied "Why yes, we have imports, and other stuff you want to play!" Hayden found a Gameboy cartridge on the ground. Bear said "Oh, I forgot to put that away." Hayden read the cartridge and it said "Tetris" Hayden put the cartridge in the Gameboy and played Tetris. Bear said "You can call It anytime, you just have to dial 411-911-1337." Hayden wrote the phone number down. Hayden said "Thanks, I can contact him anytime!" Bear left the room silently. Hayden dialed It's phone number and left him a message saying "I enjoy being in the big blue house, I also have a cool room, please leave me a message back." and then Hayden took a nap.Category:Books